In recent years, with the globalization of culture and economy, there is an increasing demand for a translation device that supports communication between people who have different mother tongues. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3962766 discloses a technique in which the conversation history of the user is stored in a database and the next utterance of the user is predicted and suggested with reference to the conversation history.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3962766, the amount of data of the conversation history increases in proportion to the number of times the conversion support apparatus is used. Therefore, a high-capacity storage device is needed, which increases the costs.